


The Demon of Hanamura

by FunandFictional



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, Hunter Jesse McCree, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, does dead genji count as character death?, he's already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: On the highest mountaintop near Hanamura, there is a demon who was once two great dragons. Consolidating all of their riches, the village has offered a hefty reward for any person who can kill the mythical demon.(slightly based on the dragons animation story, but changed a few things and also added some more. Also McHanzo because of course)





	1. The Demon of Hanamura

There is a myth. It stems from the tale of a lonely demon that rests atop the highest mountain near Hanamura. The demon was once two of the three great dragons who protected the land. The two blue dragons and their green brother were revered by the people for their protection. Yet, there was great turmoil amongst the dragons. The two blue dragons killed their green brother in a fit of rage. Seeing their fallen brother, the blue dragons turned against one another, blaming the other for their brother’s death. The immense fighting caused great storms and disasters for the people below. The people wished for the dragons to cease their fighting. When it appeared as though nothing would end their suffering, Hanamura was struck with lightning and burst into flames. The people tried to save their homes, but nothing could be done. The destruction of the village was what finally caught the attention of the blue dragons. They watched in horror as the last remains burnt to a crisp. Guilt-ridden over the havoc they caused, the dragons agreed to repent. Using their powers, they rebuilt the village. However, all of their fighting had worn them. They became unable to fly and sunk to the mountains below. Feeling that they had not done enough, they used the last of their powers to transform. Joined together, they took the form of a demon, what they felt was a suitable guise for their misdeeds. Climbing to the top of the mountain, the demon hid in the shrine the people had built for the dragons so many years ago. The dragons agreed to live together as the demon until the village once again flourished and they no longer felt the crushing guilt of their actions.  
Reportedly, the demon still rests atop the mountaintop, protecting the village from afar. The village, however, has not flourished in centuries and as time passed, so did respect for the dragons. They do not understand the protection of the demon and instead see him as a menace. Consolidating all of their riches, the village has offered a hefty reward for any person who can kill the mythical demon.


	2. The Long Climb

The decrepit stairs were treacherous under the hunter’s boots. Signs posted every ten or so steps, warnings. Nailed to the trees, staked into the ground, and even written on the stone under his feet. So many warnings. So many souls telling him to turn around before it was too late.

Jesse McCree hadn’t had an easy life. Growing up, he had done many things he wasn’t proud of. Yet, he had a knack for shooting things and that tended to get a man noticed. His first bounty had been over 20 years ago. His first hunt for a monster, however, had only been happened 5 years ago. 

No one in his hometown had ever talked about monster much. There hadn’t been much of a need, since the area was luckily always left alone. However, Jesse had heard the stories. Ghosts, ghouls, immortals, and demons. The list went on and on, but Jesse had not yet met one he couldn’t take down. There had been close calls, his mechanical left arm was proof of that, but Jesse had always scraped through.

The news of the huge bounty coming from a town in Japan had sparked the interest of every hunter he knew. The bounty had been posted about a year ago, written in every language known to man. The villagers were serious in their commitment to find anyone, anywhere, to get rid of the beast. Jesse had initially declined, the long trip wasn’t appealing and it would just be crowded with all the other hunters trying to collect. Yet, even after a year, the bounty had not been claimed.

Jesse couldn’t help himself. He had to see this mysterious demon that was besting all the world’s hunters. The craziest thing to him was that nobody had died. Every person to go hunting for this demon had come back alive. Even the weakest demons usually took down at least a couple. So, here he was, climbing to the top.

The villagers had welcomed him. Given him plenty of supplies and guided him to the stairway. Confused as to why it existed, he had asked them, but they said the stairway had existed long before any of them were born. All they knew was that it would lead to the oni, what they were calling it. Jesse had tried to get info form them, but they were no help. They were not even sure what kind of demon it was and none of their descriptions matched any demon Jesse had ever faced. From their words, the oni looked like an adult male, but his skin was an unnatural purple-grey. He wore white robes and had glowing eyes. Yet, no one could answer any more.

Stopping to take a break, Jesse could just about see the roof of a building. Leaning against a nearby tree, he stared up at the sky. It was getting dark, the sun almost setting. The steps had helped, but it was still tiring to climb the side of a mountain. 

“Might as well rest up here. Don’t wanna be fighting in the dark,” Jesse murmured to himself, as he smoothed out a section of grass under the tree. As long as the rumors of the demon never leaving his shrine were correct, Jesse should be perfectly safe in his current location. The summit would only take him about another half hour of walking, so he needed his rest. 

Glancing up one last time at the roof, he swore he saw the outline of a figure, but it vanished before he could be sure. Resting his arms behind the back of his head, Jesse stared up at the stars. The village below was tiny now, after his day of climbing. 

Resting between civilization and a demon’s home, he chuckled. “Always was a bit of an outsider. Not really humane enough to be human, not dead enough to be a demon. Maybe this is the perfect spot for me, the outskirts.”

Jesse smiled sadly to himself. He had chosen to be a hunter. To run around the world, risking his life. Yet, it didn’t stop the heavy feeling in his heart. He could die up there. Sure, no one else had, but he could be the first. Or, maybe he would die on the next mission. No one would know. Well, no one would care. No family left. No real friends. Some fellow hunters that knew his name, but they wouldn’t bat an eye if they didn’t see him ever again. Hunters went missing all the time, only a fool would bother to mourn each one. 

“Fool like me,” Jesse whispered as he repositioned his hat to block out the bright moon and stars. “Maybe I should visit home… Not that it matters… No one there waiting for me.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed the invasive thoughts from his mind. None of this moping would help him tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would kill the demon of Hanamura.


	3. Attack?

Stupid weather always ruining good plans. 

Jesse had been perfectly prepared. Rested well. Eaten enough. Double-checked his gun. And just as he was ready to attack, it started raining. 

Sitting under a tree for an hour in the rain was a surefire way to become ill, but attacking a demon in the rain seemed worse.

“I should just give up for today and walk back down to the village. Should just pick a sunnier day to attack. This is a bad idea…” Jesse stared down the mountain. The rain made it impossible for him to see the village below and so the steps seemed to go on forever. “Would be a shame to have wasted that entire day climbing. Would just end up having to climb back up here. No guarantee it won’t rain again…”

Glancing upwards, he could still make out the room of the shrine. “Could kill the demon and dry off in there…”

Standing, Jesse repositioned the hat on his head. “Gonna do it today. That demon is dying now.”

Slowly, Jesse ascended the remaining steps, being sure not to slip. 

With only five steps remaining, he could just barely smell smoke. Even better, he would kill the demon and dry off by the fire.

Reaching the summit, he surveyed the area. A stone well with a wooden covering was in the center of a courtyard. On the two sides were covered benches, with trees visible behind them. Behind the well was the entrance to the old shrine. Pieces of the roof were missing and there were cracks in the walls. There was no door, only a moss-covered stone frame. The entire courtyard was covering in moss and weeds. It looked like it was abandoned decades ago. Except Jesse could make out the glow of a fire in the open area to his left. Passed the covered bench, he could just barely see embers. No human could be keeping a fire going in this rain. 

Slipping past the well, Jesse leaned his body against the front of the shrine. Peeking around the corner, he couldn’t see anything near the fire. Sliding against the wall, he approached the mysterious flames. 

“Where…?” Jesse stood right next to the fire, but there was no one else there. No human obviously, but also no monster.

“Another mortal wishes to try and slay me?” 

Jesse jumped, but his quick reflexes allowed him to spin towards the voice and shoot six shots. He watched as the bullets passed right through the glowing figure.

Jesse stared. The “demon” just looked like a man. He was wearing white, with his left arm not protected by his clothing. His black hair was tied back and Jesse could see the ribbon blowing behind the man. A red sash around his waist with some kind of gourd hanging from it. Not particularly tall in height, definitely shorter than Jesse. The only thing that looked unusual was how he seemed to glow in the rain. And his grayish skin and white eyes.

“You’re the demon?” Jesse asked, still having his pistol aimed at the figure.

The other tilted his head and laughed. “You seem confused. Were you expected something scarier?”

“Not a lot scares me these days.”

“No, I would think not. For a foreigner to come here after so long, have you not heard the tales from your fellow hunters? I can not be killed.”

“Well, I’m not one to shy away from a challenge.”

The demon waved his hand dismissively. “I do not feel like amusing you hunter. You may leave.”

“You’re just telling me to go?”

“I have no purpose for you humans. Yet, so many of you choose to come here and hunt me. I’m not interested in being your trophy.”

“The villagers in Hanamura want you dead. They’ve put a lotta money on your head, so I’m not feeling inclined to leave without it.”

Jesse watched the demon shake his head. The monster seemed so… Normal. He was nothing like the monsters Jesse had faced in the past. All of his previous encounters had involved shooting first, no talking involved. Yet, this demon was different. 

“They have been blinded by their own fears. They do not understand. They do not remember. Not like we do.”

“We?”

The demon stiffened. “You are to leave now. I will not warn you again.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Fine, I will force you.”

Jesse steadied his hand, but suddenly he felt a cold breeze behind him. The demon had his claws on Jesse’s shoulder. 

“You should feel lucky that it is raining. You will not be running from my arrows your entire trip down the mountain,” the demon snarled into Jesse’s ear.

Jesse shoved his right elbow backward and managed to push the demon off. So, he could be hit. Jesse swung out with his other arm, but the demon quickly dodged.

Instantly, the pointed tip of an arrow was being pushed against Jesse’s neck. Right under his chin, forcing him to look upwards.

“You can not defeat me. No human is any match for me.”

The arrow was moved, but used to slice a thin line across Jesse’s cheek. Even with the rain pouring down, Jesse still felt the stickiness of blood on him. It was such a thin scratch that it would heal quickly, but he could tell that the arrow was regularly sharpened.

“Why are you so keen on letting me go?”

“You are not eager to live?”

“Just wondering why. Thought I might as well ask while I have the chance.”

The demon pulled his arrow back. “What a strange one. And so stubborn. Might as well just knock you out and throw you down the mountain.”

Jesse dodged the incoming swipe of an arm from the demon. Backing away, Jesse knew he needed to think up a strategy. Maybe getting behind the demon? All monsters had weak points, he just had to figure out how to take down this one.

Jesse continuing to walk backwards, leading the demon into the courtyard. Jesse glanced to his side for a second. The shrine was huge and would likely have several rooms. No, too risky. The demon would know the layout better than him. Down the mountain in this rain was out of the question. The area to the other side of the shrine was covered in trees. It was likely that the rest of the mountaintop was made up of the huge shrine and the forest. Maybe if he could get back there, he could slip away long enough to set up a trap…

Suddenly, Jesse’s foot caught on an uneven stone in the courtyard. Trying to regain his balance, his foot slipped. The rain wouldn’t allow his traction. Falling backwards, he cursed himself. Death because of tripping? This had to be the worst way to die. Right as he was falling he felt his head smack against the well. 

“Kicking a man when he’s down…” Jesse moaned as his eyes blinked shut from the pain. Just before he lost consciousness, he could have sworn he saw the demon standing over him. Looking concerned. Saying something…


	4. Strange

Jesse groaned and pulled his blanket closer to him. Rolling to his side, he could feel the warmth of a fire without even opening his eyes. Why did his head hurt so much? Groaning, he rolled over again and tried to fall back asleep. Why did he feel like he was forgetting something important?

“Wait!” Jesse’s eyes opened quickly and he shot up into a seated position. Hadn’t he been fighting that demon? Jesse remembered being embarrassed after falling. He remembered his head smacking the well. Yet, where was he know?

The room he was in was simple. Four walls, door on the wall across from him, bed, wooden stool, and a floating orb of fire in the middle of the room. Jesse stared at the fire in confusion. Magic? Was he in the shrine? Reaching up, he could feel fabric wrapped tightly around his head. Next to the bed was a bucket and rag. Had the demon saved him?

Suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea, Jesse lowered himself back down. Staring up at the ceiling, he frowned. Why would the demon have saved him? Yet, it had to have been him. The room’s walls and ceiling were the same cracked stone as the outside of the shrine. The magic orb could have only been from such a creature. Jesse had tried to kill him, yet the demon had saved him. Jesse wondered about the strange beast. The demon had initially said he’d let Jesse go and had been known to not kill any hunters who came here. However, saving his life was far different than anything Jesse could understand.

“You are awake?” 

Jesse sat up, startled. The demon had entered, holding a bucket. 

“That is good. I need to change your bandages and doing so with you awake will make the task easier.” The demon dragged the stool over to the side of the bed. Jesse reflexively reached towards his holster, but Peacekeeper was missing. 

“What’d you do with my gun? And my hat?” Sure, they weren’t the most important questions, but they were the first to come out of Jesse’ mouth.

The demon paused for a second before chuckling. “They are in the other room. Your hat is drying as it was a difficult task to remove all of your blood from it. Your gun is with it because I did not need you attempting to shoot me while I am bandaging your wound.” The demon reached into the bucket and pulled out clean strips of fabric.

Jesse stared at him in confusion. “You saved me?”

“Yes, I thought that to be obvious.”

“Why?”

The demon stared at the cowboy with a frown. “You wanted me to kill you?”

“No! I just… I was trying to kill you, so I thought…”

The demon sighed. “Many hunters try to kill me. I, however, do not care. My curse is to remain here for eternity. Nothing to do with humans.”

“You’re a monster that doesn’t wanna kill humans?”

“I am not… My origins are different from many of those other beings around the world. I do not seek vengeance or exist with the necessity to kill like many of them. Now, may I?” The demon gestured towards Jesse’s head.

“Um, yeah sure.” Jesse bowed his head toward the demon. He winced at one strip that had adhered to the blood in his hair. Once the strips were removed, the demon grabbed the rag out of the other bucket. Dipping it into that bucket, he wrung it out slightly before rubbing it against Jesse’s head lightly.

“Question for ya, if you don’t mind…”

“Go ahead.” the demon responded, focused on his work.

“You got magical powers and whatnot. You created that fancy fire orb and bullets for through ya, so couldn’t you just heal me with magic?”

The demon chuckled. “You have not dealt with magic much, have you?”

“No and to be fair, you’re the first monster I’ve ever really had a talk with.”

“I would say that it has to do with my affinities. I am much closer to fire and air, so my respective talents are related.”

“Are all monsters born with those… affinities?”

“No… well to be honest, I am unsure. I have not left this mountain in centuries.”

“Centuries? Well, you look good for your age,” Jesse joked.

The demon did not respond as he wrapped the new bandages around Jesse’s head. “Do you need anything else?”

Jesse stared at the strangely kind demon. “You honestly want to help me?”

“Yes, I was careless to let you actually sustain an injury here. The most I have ever allowed were a few scratches, but I prefer not to harm any humans. You, however, are bleeding from your head and your left ankle is likely sprained.”

“My ankle?” Jesse hadn’t even tested his legs out, but when he tried to move his left leg, sure enough his ankle produced a jolt of pain. “Damnit. Hell, that might be more than a sprain.”

“Regardless, I will allow you to stay here until you are well enough to return to the village on your own.”

“That’s mighty kind of you.”

“It is the least I can do. I am a protector… Or I was…”

“You protected the village, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And they turned on ya?”

“I do not blame them. I was unreliable and they have suffered due to my weakness.”

“You’re not a monster, are ya? You’re not even really a demon.”

“You are perceptive, but for now I will let you rest.” The demon deposited the used bandages and rag into one bucket and left the one with water next to Jesse. Standing, the demon headed for the door.

“Hey, one last question.”

“Yes?”

“What’s your name? I’m Jesse McCree. Might as well let ya know my name since I might be here for awhile.”

The demon paused for a moment. “You can call me Hanzo.”

Jesse nodded. “Alright Hanzo, nice to meet ya. And thanks for saving me. Nicest hunt I’ve ever been on.”

Hanzo chuckled. “I will bring you food. For now rest.”


	5. Guilty

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, course I am. Why ya…” Jesse began to cough violently. Wheezing for a few minutes, he gave Hanzo a lazy grin. “I’m fine.”

“You are ill.”

“Shouldn’t have tried to fight ya in the rain. That’s what ended me up in this bed. Now I’m also sick. Oh well.”

Hanzo frowned. Leaning forward, he gently rested his hand on Jesse’s forehead. Jesse stilled at the motion. Not meeting the demon’s gaze, he instead looked down at his hands, forcing himself not to cough. 

“You may also have a fever. I am… Unsure of how to help you,” Hanzo stated, sounding distressed.

“Hey, it’s alright. I just need some rest is all.”

Hanzo sighed. “Before… When the villagers still trusted me for protection, they would climb to this shrine. They would beg for me to help those who were ill and even bring their sick with them. Yet, no matter what they offered, I could not help them. I never possessed such powers.”

“Is that when they started disliking you?”

Hanzo shook his head. “No, but it… quickened the process. There was bad weather for many years. The people were ill because of the drought in the summer and the storms in the winter. The next year, there was not drought, but there was flooding. Then, the fire… So many villagers starved and watched their homes crumble.”

“And they blamed you?” Jesse felt worn, so he let himself lie back, but turned on his side to still watch Hanzo.

“They were right to blame me. It was my fault.”

“You told me you dealt with fire and air, so what could you’ve done?”

“Not killed the being that could help them,” Hanzo murmured. Staring out the window, he sighed. 

“Thought you didn’t kill.”

Hanzo continued to stare away from him. “Only once. It was… it should not have happened. Yet, for my sin I remain here.”

“I’ve killed a lot more than you and I’m not stuck on a mountain… Well, not normally stuck on a mountain,” Jesse corrected.

“You were correct earlier, when you said I was not a demon.”

“So, what’re ya? I’m placing my bets on guardian angel, but maybe that’s just the fever talking.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but no humor returned to his expression. “I… we were dragons.”

“Dragons? Those don’t exist anymore.”

“Not in their original forms. Dragons can transform themselves, but it comes as a great cost.”

“Stuck looking like a demon?”

“No. The loss of most of our powers. The reason why I can not heal you or create more than this meager fire. The majority of our remaining powers is used to keep me alive.”

“Our?”

“Did I not say? Originally, I was two dragons. We fused together and share this form. Yet, it has been so long… If I returned to my dragon form, I am unsure if there would still be two of us. So much power is gone.”

“What’ll happen when it runs out?” Jesse worriedly stared at the fire orb near him. Was it wasting Hanzo’s powers to warm him?

Hanzo noticed Jesse’s worried glances and shook his head. “Do not worry. There is merely the concern that a hunter would be able to fatally wound me. Yet, you are the only one to appear in many months, so I believe I am safe.”

“You wouldn’t be able to take a hit?”

“I would have to be hit. With you, I was able to allow your bullets to pass through me. In the future, that may no longer be an option.”

Jesse frowned. “Why not leave then? No one’ll hunt you if they can’t find you.”

“I can not leave.”

“Why not?” Jesse felt his eyelids growing heavy, but he forced himself to stay awake.

“I must repent.”

“For the village? They don’t seem to want you to stay and repent.”

“They may not view me as a protector anymore, but I am still a guardian. They would be better off if they were still protected by three dragons, but I ruined that.”

“Three? Thought there was two of you in there.”

“The third dragon was my brother. He was the one we murdered.”

“Why’d you do that?”

“I… would rather not discuss him.”

“C’mon Hanzo. When was the last time ya got to talk to someone?”

“Jesse, you are clearly tired. If you do not rest, you will not recover.”

“Will ya tell me another time?”

Hanzo stood. “Perhaps.” The dragon made his way to the door.

“You’re lonely, aren’t ya?”

Hanzo froze. “It does not matter.”

“You don’t gotta go. I’m gonna fall asleep, but if you just wanna sit in here…” Jesse wasn’t really sure what he was suggesting. It just felt wrong to make Hanzo sit around on his own when he didn’t have to.

“You do not mind? I do not wish to disturb your sleep.”

“I’m sick, probably fall asleep without even realizing.”

“If you are certain that it will not bother you…” Hanzo kneeled on the floor next to the fire. Jesse could just see Hanzo’s whole face if he strained his neck to the right. “I will be meditating here if you need anything.”

“Thanks, darlin’.”

“What did you…”

“Sorry, slipped out. With you being all sweet to me, couldn’t help it.” Hanzo’s eyes were closed, but Jesse could see he was forcing them shut. Refusing to look at the hunter. 

“Try not to let it slip out again.”

“What, ya don’t like pet names?”

“Go to sleep.” Jesse saw the faintest blush over the other’s grey skin. He grinned widely.

“You know, you’re definitely the prettiest demon I’ve ever hunted.”

“I should leave.”

“No, no. Fine, I’ll sleep. Can I just say one last thing?”

“If you must,” Hanzo sounded reluctant.

“The villagers may dislike ya and you seem to hate yourself, but I like ya. You’re a good guardian, at least in my opinion. So, just wanted to say thank-you and not to be so down on yourself.”

Hanzo opened his left eye to look at Jesse. “Thank-you,” he whispered.

Turning away from him, Jesse hid the growing blush on his own cheeks. “No need to thank me. Just wanted to tell you is all.”

“Not just for the words, but… you were right. It has been a lonely existence here. I had… forgotten what it was like to converse with another.”

Jesse turned back to look at Hanzo. “Hey, even when I’m all better, is it okay if I come back and visit you?”

Hanzo looked at him, startled. “You would return here?”

“Yeah, just to check up on you.”

“I do not know if…”

“Or you could come with me,” Jesse asked quietly. He actually surprised himself asking that. Why did he feel so cold at the thought of leaving Hanzo?

The dragon smiled sadly at Jesse. “You know I am not going to leave.”

“Was worth a shot. And thinking about it, I’m just gonna come visit anyways. Don’t know why I even bothered asking for permission.”

Hanzo chuckled. “You are a stubborn human.”

“Think you’re much more stubborn than me, you’re the one whose been sitting on a mountain for centuries,” Jesse mumbled under his breath.

“Rest Jesse.”

“I’m gonna get you off of this mountain,” Jesse replied, rolling away from Hanzo so he wouldn’t see his face. 

Hanzo chuckled, but sounded off. “Good luck with that.”

Yet, Jesse wasn’t joking. He felt a pang of hurt go through his chest listening to Hanzo’s defeated laugh. Why did Jesse have to care so much?

“Rest well, Jesse,” Hanzo said with a fondness in his tone.

“Thanks darlin’.” Oh, of course. His earlier blushing and his current heartbeat confirmed it. He cared so much because Jesse was a damned idiot who was falling for a dragon.


	6. Pure Embarrassment

Jesse leaned against the wall, glaring at his ankle. Convinced it would be healed, he had tried to get up and go to the bathroom on his own. Bugging Hanzo every time for the last few days had gotten old quick, but he should’ve been healed, right?

No. He had been too wrong. One step off of his bed and he nearly collided with the ground. The ankle was definitely not just sprained, but broken. His clumsiness caused the break, but it was what also caused the current problem.

Hanzo had walked in to find Jesse on the floor, which had been more than a little embarrassing. Especially since Jesse was struggling more and more with talking to the dragon. The minute Jesse realized his attraction for Hanzo, everything had gone downhill. Every stutter or flushed face just convinced him that Hanzo would realize the problem in no time. And probably throw him right off the mountain.

Jesse sighed. He had heard of monster/ human relationships in the past, but they had always just been stories. Stories with bad endings. Either the couple would be outcast or crumble due to differences. He’d never heard of the relationships working. Only heartbreak or death. Neither of which Jesse was fond of.

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo walked into the room, a tray in his hands. Atop the tray sat a cup of tea and a salad. Hanzo didn’t need to eat nearly as much as Jesse, but a garden did exist in the back courtyard. Thankfully, Hanzo would also sneak down to the village at night to collect food from Jesse. Though Jesse could tell the dragon felt upset about it, there wasn’t much either of them could do. Jesse needed food and Hanzo wouldn’t let him die of starvation while in his care, so stealing was necessary. To appease him, Jesse had promised to leave some money at the storehouse when he left.

“Embarrassed. Angry at my stupid ankle.”

Hanzo chuckled, setting the tray down on a stool next to Jesse’s bed. “My question pertained more to your physical wellbeing, but I can assure you that you do not need to be embarrassed or upset. Bones need time to heal.”

Jesse shook his head. “I’m usually so quick to recover. Never been bedridden before. Don’t like how I’m forcing you to look after me.”

“You are not forcing me, I volunteered.”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Jesse…” Hanzo paused. Jesse began to eat, waiting for the dragon to continue. “Would you like me to bring you down to the village?”

Jesse frowned. “Why would ya do that?”

Hanzo sighed and crossed his arms. “You would be better taken care of down there. They would have more food and medicine for you. The accommodations would be more comfortable and…”

“And?”

“You would have more suitable company.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow. “You think I belong with humans and not you. Is that right?”

Hanzo nodded. “I do not know how to properly take care of you. You would likely heal faster if you returned to them. They can help you more than I can.”

“You trying to get rid of me?” Jesse watched the shock on Hanzo’s face at his angry tone. “Have I been eating up all your precious time? So, I was a nuisance to you after all, is that it?”

Shaking his head quickly, Hanzo lowered his arms. Wringing his hands together, he sighed. “No. No, I just… If it would be better for you… I am trying to do what is best for you. Being selfish and keeping you here should not outrank your health.”

“Hanzo, I want to stay here. If, of course, you’re okay with it,” Jesse said softly. 

“You do not mind that I am not human?” Hanzo asked.

“No. To be honest, I feel more comfortable talking to you than I’ve felt with a lot of humans down there. I’ve always been a bit of a loner, wandering around hunting. Whenever I feel like I find a place to settle, it tends to get ripped away from me. Guess I just stopped bothering trying to settle. Tried to stop forming connections with people.”

“You are afraid of losing them?”

“Yep. Strong enough to take down the fiercest monsters, but weak enough to not be able to keep anyone alive. Death tends to follow me wherever I go. Not so sure what I did to deserve that,” Jesse chuckled, but it was a fake laugh with no joy behind it.

“Have you considered giving up being a hunter?” Hanzo sat on the edge of the bed, gazing questioningly at Jesse.

“Once or twice, but was never really sure what to do if I wasn’t one. Thought about owning a farm once, but I don’t think I could ever stop hunting.”

“Why is that?”

“Gives me a purpose, you know? All I’m good at is killing things, so it might as well be bad things. Maybe make up for all the ones I couldn’t keep alive.”

“You and I are similar in that regard,” Hanzo murmured. Hanzo looked away from Jesse to stare down at his hands. “You being here has… I feel as if helping you has helped myself more.”

Jesse ate some more of his food, unsure of how to respond. Sipping some tea, he hummed appreciatively at its warmth.

Tilting his head in Jesse’s direction, Hanzo noticed what was pleasing the gunslinger. “You enjoy the tea?”

“Nice and warm. Fire orb’s nice and all, but this is better.”

Hanzo’s brow furrowed. “When was the last time you bathed?”

Jesse laughed. “Why do I stink that bad?”

“No, but you have not had the chance since being here, so it had been at least half a week.”

“A shower sounds great, but I’m not exactly going to be able to hold myself up with this broken ankle.”

“There is no shower, but you could bathe quite easily.”

“Mmm, don’t know about that.”

“I would help you, of course.”

Jesse nearly choked on his tea at the suggestion. His face reddened at the thought of Hanzo helping him bathe. “Um, you don’t gotta do that. I’ll just… You can just bring me a bucket of water and I’ll just give myself a quick scrub.”

“Nonsense, there is a hot spring behind the shrine. I will help you clean and you can soak in the spring for as long as you like.”

“That sounds nice and all, but how’ll you know when I want out?” Jesse asked, trying to think of some way to stop this from happening. Yet, a tiny part of him really wanted to bathe and hot spring water sounded really nice…

“The spring is large enough for multiple people. I should also bathe as I have been neglecting my own hygiene since I was taking care of you when you were ill.”

“You’re gonna bathe… At the same time?” Jesse sputtered out, feeling light headed. Control yourself, control yourself, control yourself…

“Yes, is that a problem?”

“No! Nope! Of course not! When did you wanna go?” Jesse said immediately. If he kept acting weird, Hanzo would notice something was wrong. Just had to go along with it. 

“Right now is fine, as long as you are done eating. Or if you would like to wait until later?”

“No, now is fine. You magically teleporting me there or got some sort of crutches for me?”

Hanzo tilted his head in confusion. “My plan was to carry you.”

Jesse scoffed. “No thank-you. I’d rather walk than be carried around like a new bride.”

Hanzo frowned. “I do not have another way of getting you there.”

“Well, guess I’ll be taking that sponge bath. Thanks for the offer,” Jesse replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

“You could lean on me. Put an arm around my shoulder and use me as a crutch. Then, I would not be carrying you and you would get to use your other leg at least.”

“Oh, yeah, umm…”

“Would that suggestion work for you?”

Jesse had nothing. So instead of fumbling around for another ten minutes, he merely nodded his head. “That suggestion is… perfect. Thank you kindly.”


	7. Hot Dragon, Hot Hunter, Hot Springs

Just sit still. Just sit still and everything will be over quickly. 

Jesse had removed his prosthetic, so he felt even more out of place and nervous. Hanzo had helped him to a small washroom and left him to change on a stool. Thankfully, Hanzo had left him with a towel to wrap around his waist, but he was still feeling timid. The basket next to him held his clothes and metal arm, which he couldn’t help glancing at every few seconds. Hanzo had went into the other room to change, but Jesse knew he would be back any moment.

“Would it be alright if I moved these to the side?” Hanzo asked quietly, but Jesse still jumped.

“Uh, yeah, that would be great.” Jesse’s back was facing the door, so he had no way of knowing how undressed Hanzo currently was. And he was hoping for it to remain that way, he said firmly to himself. 

He could hear Hanzo moving around behind him, likely getting things ready for the bath. 

“Would you… hmmm.”

“What’s that you wanted to ask?” Jesse began to turn his head in Hanzo’s direction, but stopped himself. Try not to look. It will only worsen the situation, Jesse glanced at his towel-covered crotch and willed it to behave.

“Would you like me to help you wash your back? It would save you time, since you likely want to enter the hot spring.”

Jesse flushed. “Um, no. You don’t have to do that. Just hand me some soap and I’ll get all cleaned up.”

“Very well,” Jesse could see movement at his side. Hanzo placed a bucket of water by his feet, but Jesse kept his eyes from the dragon. “You can use this to rinse yourself off once you are done. Ask me if you need me to refill the bucket.” Hanzo held out a small bottle and a bar of soap to Jesse. Taking the items, Jesse kept his gaze downwards. 

“Thank-you, darlin’.”

Hanzo sighed. “You are welcome, Jesse.”

Jesse began to wash himself and could hear Hanzo likely doing the same. He heard splashes of water and listened to the light sounds of Hanzo washing. Running his hands over himself. Jesse lifted the bucket and poured it over his head quickly, thankful that the water was cold.

“Mind getting me another bucket?”

Hanzo placed a full bucket next to Jesse and took his empty one away. Reaching down to grab it, Jesse cursed when the soap he had been balancing on his knee fell. And slid a few feet in front of him. Trying to not draw attention to himself, Jesse stretched his right foot out, trying to pull it closer with his toes. 

He pulled his leg back when he saw Hanzo walk into sight. “You can ask me for help.” Jesse couldn’t help staring as Hanzo, wrapped only in a towel, bent down to grab the soap for him. The towel was definitely not long enough for Hanzo to be doing that and Jesse felt his mouth dry. His eyes wandered up Hanzo’s slim, but muscular legs. Interrupted by the towel, he continued his stare up Hanzo’s strong back and stared at the long hair that cascaded downwards. Hanzo’s dark grey skin seemed to have a bluish quality in the moonlight and glistened from the dampness. Jesse was watching one particular water droplet fall from Hanzo’s hair down his tattooed arm, when he suddenly noticed the dragon was looking back at him. Holding out the soap with a curious expression. It almost looked smug.

“Would you like me to help you with anything else?” Hanzo murmured as Jesse took the soap, fingers brushing for a moment.

Was Hanzo, flirting with him? “No, I think I’m about done actually. Would love to get into the hot spring. Just let me give myself one last pass through and rinse.”

Hanzo chuckled, walking past Jesse. Jesse was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he felt a towel rub against his back. Jesse choked back a moan, but quickly realized what was actually happening.

“Are you washing my back for me anyway?” He asked as he felt the circular motions of a hand towel got across his shoulder blade.

“I simply noticed that you had neglected to do so. Since you seemed eager for the hot spring, I thought I would help,” Hanzo said it so calmly, that Jesse almost wasn’t sure if it was flirting or just being helpful.

“Uh, well, thank-you for that,” Jesse slowly rubbed at his arms, trying to calm his breathing in the process.

“You are welcome, darling,” Hanzo replied, in a teasing tone.

“You’re cruel, you know that,” Jesse muttered under his breath.

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Hanzo said, sounding smug.

“Kay, just let’s go in the hot spring now.”

Jesse grabbed the bucket and rinsed himself, still aware of Hanzo standing close behind him. The dragon was definitely flirting back, but was he just having fun with Jesse? Was there any emotion behind Hanzo’s words?

“Here,” Hanzo held out his left arm to Jesse, pulling him up. Pulled tightly into Hanzo’s muscular frame, Jesse was glad that his hunting kept him fit. Yes, he had a good body too, but he even felt a bit like he needed a workout after seeing (and now feeling) all of the lines of definition on Hanzo.

“You workout a lot,” Jesse murmured as he was guided out to the hot spring.

Hanzo laughed. “I chose this form. I can control it to some degree.” Hanzo helped Jesse lower himself to the spring. There weren’t any steps, so the hunter slid himself in, careful to keep him towel securely on his waist.

“So, bit of a narcissist,” Jesse stated as he sunk his body fully into the water. He hummed in delight at the pleasant warmth.

“You were not complaining when you were eyeing me earlier,” Hanzo teased as he handed Jesse a small washcloth.

“What’s this for?” Jesse asked, hoping to avoid the embarrassing topic. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to start something, but starting a relationship with hot spring sex when he was missing an arm and his ankle was fucked seemed like a bad first time.

Hanzo moved a small bucket next to Jesse’s head. “For your head. You can dip the washcloth in the cool water, as it will keep you from overheating. I worry since I am unsure of how many private hot springs you’ve been in.”

“I’ve been in a few, just usually didn’t get the special spa treatment like here.”

“Really? You seemed inexperienced,” Hanzo said as he moved another bucket to the edge of the spring.

“Why’s that?” Jesse asked, slightly offended at Hanzo’s assumption. Hunters could have nice things too sometimes.

“Well, you kept your towel on.”

Jesse sputtered for a second. “Well, um, was just trying to have some decency. Barely know you and all, so… And now, it’d be a little tough to get off with me holding myself up by my arm, so… It’s fine,” Jesse turned his face away from the dragon. Utterly embarrassed. 

Hanzo chuckled and Jesse glanced over, about to argue when he was greeted by Hanzo untying the knot at his waist. Jesse immediately turned away, and sunk his face halfway into the water.

He felt the water move around him as Hanzo stepped into the spring. Once the water calmed, Jesse finally turned back to look at the other. Hanzo had both arms resting outside of the spring, and his head was tilted back. Eyes closed, Hanzo looked completely at ease. 

“How are you so comfortable?”

Hanzo opened his right eye to glance at the hunter. “We are in a hot spring. Are you not comfortable? The water should feel good on your recovering ankle, but if it does not I can help you out.”

“No… The water’s not the problem…” Jesse whined, wishing he had his other hand to cover his embarrassed face.

Hanzo shimmied himself closer to Jesse, so they were almost touching. “What is the problem?” The dragon rested his right arm behind Jesse’s shoulders.

“That you’re fucking attractive and you’re gonna kill me if you keep this up,” Jesse blurted out.

Hanzo sat in shock for a few moments before laughing. “So you do approve of this demon form? I had suspicions before, but your staring did make things clearer.”

“You actually thought I wouldn’t find you attractive?” Jesse raised an eyebrow at him.

Hanzo shrugged. “This is the form I have used for centuries and it has never garnered as… positive a reaction from anyone else. To be fair, I scared away all others before you.”

“I’m sure they blessed the stars to think they were gonna die to such a beauty.”

Hanzo chuckled. “You really find this form attractive? With my grey skin and white eyes, should I not be disgusting to you human?”

Jesse stared at Hanzo and realized that the dragon seemed genuinely interested. “I guess I got used to those features pretty early on. Your body, however, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to.”

“It had only been a short while, you will grow tired of your physical attraction,” Hanzo replied wistfully. He looked a little sad as he gazed upwards at the moon.

“I’m not so sure about that. Have you seen how you look?” Jesse said, trying to lighten the mood again. 

Hanzo smiled at him. “This form was so ugly to me in the beginning. Right after our change, we couldn’t stand to view ourselves. To say you find us attractive, it is… comforting I suppose.”

“Ugly to you because it was your punishment?”

Hanzo shook his head, his hair flowing down his shoulders. “Ugly because we were two powerful dragons. Prideful and perhaps overly arrogant, we were beautiful. Glistening blue scales soaring through the sky gracefully.”

“Well, I find this you more beautiful.”

“You have not seen our previous selves.”

“No, but this is the one that saved me. This is the one whose been taking care of me.”

Facing Jesse, Hanzo smiled. “I am glad that you approve. it would be deeply saddening to realize that your staring had been from disgust.”

Jesse leaned his head down slowly and placed a light kiss on the base of Hanzo’s neck. “Disgust? Darlin’, you don’t even realize what you do to me, do you?”

Twisting, Hanzo glided his left hand slowly up Jesse’s leg. “I do have some idea,” Hanzo whispered as his hand ghosted over Jesse’s towel.

“Not here,” Jesse whispered.

“Why not?”

“I wanna hold you with both hands, I actually want to participate instead of just holding myself up from drowning.”

“Then, we should return to your room. Now,” Hanzo tugged the towel off of Jesse and the hunter whimpered.

“I know what I said about you carrying me, but I think I’ll make an exception. Just this one time,” Jesse said quickly.

“Good. I am using all of my restraint not to just have you right here,” Hanzo growled. Leaning forward, he bit Jesse’s lip before moaning into his mouth. The kiss was sloppy and more teeth than necessary, but Jesse was more than happy with it.

“Hurry up dragon, the fun’s gonna be over before it starts it you don’t.”

“With pleasure.”


	8. You'll Break My Heart- Sooner or Later

Every passing day made Jesse more and more uncomfortable. Every touch and every kind word from the dragon made him wary. Jesse had been with Hanzo for nearly a month, it was only a matter of time before his ankle was fully healed.

To make matters worse, Hanzo was trying to help him with his recovery. Checking each morning to see how Jesse’s ankle felt, having him put a little weight on it sometimes, and not carrying him. Jesse was suddenly regretting being the tough guy early on, it was only speeding up the process now.

Staring at the wall, Jesse tried to keep his breathing even. Hanzo did not have to sleep for as long, so it was normal for the dragon to be fully awake when Jesse blinked his eyes open. The hunter could feel the other’s warmth on his back. He could feel nails tracing an intricate pattern on his shoulder. He could feel his heart breaking with each breath. Jesse knew he could not stay on the mountain forever, but he also knew Hanzo wouldn’t leave. 

“Jesse, are you awake?” Hanzo whispered. The dragon placed a light kiss on Jesse’s shoulder and the hunter turned his head. Staring at Hanzo, Jesse quirked his lips up into a half-smile.

“Good-morning, darlin’.”

“Good-morning. Would you like some breakfast?”

“No.”

Hanzo frowned, Jesse was usually never one to turn down breakfast. “Are you feeling alright?”

“No.” Jesse turned away again, staring at the wall. He knew he was acting childish, but he didn’t want to break down in front of Hanzo. Jesse McCree hadn’t cried in front of anyone but his mama and he intended for it to stay that way.

“Are you ill? I can get you some tea?” Hanzo offered, rubbing his hand into Jesse’s neck, trying to relieve the tension he could feel.

“Don’t leave.”

Hanzo’s hand stilled. “What is troubling you? For you to be so… quiet, it is unusual.”

Jesse turned his body towards Hanzo, but he hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck. Wrapping his right arm around the dragon, he pulled him tightly against him. “Just… Can we just be like this today? Don’t wanna do anything but be here with you.”

Running his fingers through Jesse’s hair, Hanzo sighed. “If something is troubling you, you can tell me. You have always let me express my troubles and I would like you to do the same.”

“I can’t…”

“Why not? Please, Jesse?”

“My ankle is almost fully healed.”

Hanzo’s hands paused. “Yes? That is a good thing. Soon you will be able to walk unaccompanied.”

“What happens once I am fully healed?” Jesse whispered, not sure if he was truly ready for this conversation.

“You will leave,” Hanzo replied quietly.

Jesse glanced up in shock. “You’re just okay with me leaving? You’re not gonna stop me?”

Hanzo laughed, but it was sad and sounded almost angry. “Why would I stop you?”

Jesse jerked away from the dragon and sat up. Glaring at the other, he could feel his face flushing in embarrassment. “After all this? Are you seriously gonna tell me that you feel nothing about me? What am I to you, some sort of plaything? Just something to amuse you since you’re bored? I care about you so much and you don’t fucking care at all?”

Hanzo shook his head and reached out a hand towards Jesse. Resting it gently on Jesse’s knee, Hanzo bowed his head. “Jesse, I will live for hundreds of years. On this mountain. I will not chain you here. You are not a prisoner.”

“Why can’t you come with me?”

“You already know the reason.”

Jesse pushed Hanzo’s hand off of him. “For those ungrateful villagers down there? They want you dead, Hanzo! They would be happy to see you go! Why not come with me, the only person on this fucking planet who gives a shit about you?” Jesse couldn’t stop himself from shouting. His eyes began to sting, but he refused to start crying. “Why can’t you just let yourself be happy? I love you and want you to come with me!”

Hanzo glanced up with the sad expression still on his face. Leaning forward, he lifted both of his hands to Jesse’s face. Brushing away at the tears welled up in the corners of Jesse’s eyes, Hanzo sighed. “I do not belong down there. Anywhere I go, I will still look like this. You may have accepted me, but all others will see me as a monster.”

“Can’t you just change your appearance?”

“I do not know how. When I changed into this, I chose this form. I chose it using my powers from both of my dragon forms. To change it after all this time, I do not have the power to do so. My powers are limited like this.”

“Why not just change back into dragons and then change back looking more human?”

“I… I am not worthy of being dragons anymore. Also, I have told you before… There may not even be two dragons within me anymore. I stopped hearing them both a long time ago.”

Jesse swallowed and let out a shaky breath. “And one dragon can’t just turn into a human?”

“I could… I suppose. Yet, I do not know if I would want to.”

“So, you don’t care, is that it?”

“No. Yet, when in my dragon form, my instinct would take over. As a dragon, my instinctual desire is power and protection. The second I turn back… I do not know how highly your concerns would matter to me.”

Jesse shook his head. “Why not just change back into a dragon now? Save us the trouble of knowing. Might as well just abandon me now.”

“I never want to be a dragon again. Those beasts… I killed my brother and almost destroyed the village. The village is safer if I remain in this contained form and watch from afar.”

“You’re doing nothing to help them like this! You just sit up here! How have you helped them in this form?” Jesse argued.

Hanzo lifted a brow. “Have I not told you? In all of this time?”

“Told me what?”

Hanzo stood and walked out of the room. Jesse stared after him in confusion. Before long, however, Hanzo returned carrying a bow. 

The weapon was massive, almost as tall as Hanzo. The string shimmered, looking to be made of silver. The bow itself was a deep blue, with intricate swirls detailed on it in black.

“When I am not with you, I use this to protect the village. The villagers may complain about their bad luck, but the village has never been invaded. This is why.”

“You stop incoming invaders with a bow?” Jesse asked in disbelief.

Hanzo ran his hand against it. “My aim is far greater than that of any human. Additionally, invading groups tend to flee when an arrow strikes their captain from seemingly nowhere. The scare tactic is far more efficient than shooting all of them down.”

“So, you do still protect them,” Jesse sighed, disappointed.

“Yes.”

“And… Why can’t I just stay here with you?”

“Jesse,” Hanzo leaned his bow against the wall and came back to the bed. Sitting next to the hunter, he rested both of his hands on Jesse’s right hand. “You are a hunter. A wandering spirit. You would grow tired of living here. You desire freedom, which is something that I can not give you here. If I begged you to stay here out of my own selfish wishes, you would grow to resent me. I could never be happy knowing you are staying just to please me.”

“I love you, Hanzo. Doesn’t that count for anything?” 

“It means that I have even more of a responsibility to put you before myself. You deserve a partner you can grow old with. Someone unburdened, who can travel with you. I… I would only hold you back.”

Jesse leaned forward, resting his forehead against Hanzo’s. “I love you. I love you. Please… just say it back.”

Hanzo frowned. “Will it not hurt you more?”

“I don’t care.”

“I love you, Jesse McCree. You are the only other being I have ever fallen in love with and you will be the one I cherish most for the remainder of my existence. Even after you are gone, I will always remember you. I love you, Jesse.”

The tears finally began to slip down Jesse’s face as Hanzo leaned in to kiss him. How much time did he have left? A week? Maybe a little more, but it was going to end so soon. Too soon. Jesse reached his right hand out and ran it through Hanzo’s hair. Trying to commit every touch to memory. Jesse knew he would never move on. His heart was going to be too broken to ever be repaired by another.


	9. Sake

Both of them refused to bring it up again, even after Jesse knew his ankle was fully recovered. He would still ask Hanzo to help him around, pretending it still hurt just enough that he wouldn’t be able to walk down the mountain. Yet, he knew. And he was positive that Hanzo was suspicious.

“Would you like to drink some sake with me tonight? The moon is full, so I think it would be a good night for it.”

Jesse glanced over at Hanzo and shrugged. “I didn’t have any other plans for tonight.”

Hanzo smiled. “Really? You always seem so busy.”

“I don’t need your teasing, sweetheart. Why don’t ya get everything set up and I’ll come join ya in a bit. Just might take me a bit to get out there.”

The smile only dropped from Hanzo’s face for a second, but Jesse caught it. “Would you like me to help you outside? It would be faster.”

“No, no. I gotta start with hobbling.”

“Yes, of course. I will go heat the sake and meet you in the courtyard.”

Exiting the room, Jesse waited until he couldn’t hear Hanzo’s steps anymore before he stood. Truthfully, Jesse was doing far better than a hobble. Shifting his weight back and forth, he knew that he would have no trouble walking outside. Which is why he slowly walked to the bench, even without Hanzo watching. He could keep this up for a little while longer. Maybe just another week or so.

Sitting down on the bench, Jesse gazed up at the sky. The moon was just about overheard and Jesse smiled at it. It seemed almost close enough to touch.

“It is beautiful,” Hanzo said wistfully, as he walked out holding a tray. Setting it down, he poured some sake into a cup for Jesse. Handing him the drink, Hanzo settled onto the bench next to Jesse with his own. 

“You’re more beautiful, darlin’.”

Even without looking at his face, Jesse knew Hanzo was rolling his eyes.

The night passed along peacefully. They didn’t talk much, instead just enjoying the light breeze and a few too many drinks. Feeling a little tipsy, Jesse leaned on Hanzo’s shoulder, which didn’t sway.

“You don’t get drunk?” Jesse asked, yawning shortly after.

“It would take much more than this for me to be affected.”

“Must be nice.”

“Perhaps, but it would also be nice if alcohol did work on me.”

“Eh, save yourself the hangover.”

“Would you like me to help you to your room?”

“Mmm hmmm… That sounds lovely, honey.”

Hanzo chuckled. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did! Your sake is absolutely the best liquor I’ve had in a real long time.”

Hanzo slipped his arm under Jesse’ armpits and lifted him up. The pair slowly made their way inside and towards Jesse’s bedroom.

“I love you… You know that, right?” Jesse leaned his head against Hanzo’s as they walked.

Chuckling the dragon guided him through the bedroom’s door. Guiding him to the bed, he stood watching as Jesse reclined back onto the cushions.

“I am glad that you have enjoyed your stay.”

“How could I not? You gonna be sleeping with me tonight? Might get cold now that I’m outta sake.”

Hanzo smiled down at Jesse, but shook his head. “No, you will be needing to get your rest.”

“Why’s that? Some activity you got planned tomorrow that’s gonna be getting me real tired and sweaty?” Jesse smirked. 

The smile slipped from Hanzo’s face. Replaced was a cold mask of indifference. “No, tomorrow you are leaving.”

Jesse froze. 

“Your ankle is better, so you no longer have any reason to stay here.”

Jesse sat up, but couldn’t respond.

“I will pack you some food to take with you on your trip down. I would recommend that you not go through the village as they will likely assault you with too many questions.”

Jesse just stared at the dragon. 

“Rest well. I hope you understand that I… I will not be seeing you off tomorrow morning. I believe it will be more difficult for the both of us if I do, so… You may leave whenever you are ready.”

Jesse shook his head.

“I know that this will be difficult, but we have already discussed this. If you choose not to leave, I will transport you down the mountain when you are sleeping. It is your choice how you wish to go.”

Jesse reached his hands out to Hanzo, but the dragon backed away.

“Jesse, I… You have my thanks. For everything that you have done for me. For listening to me and for trying to help me. Thank-you.” Hanzo bowed deeply.

Jesse stood up.

“I will let you sleep. Good-bye, Jesse.”

Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s arm.

“Jesse…”

“I’m gonna come back. You know that right? I’m gonna figure out a way to get you to leave here. I’ll come back and free you from this.”

Hanzo leaned forward and just barely let his lips brush against Jesse’s. “I love you, Jesse, but please… Live your life. Let me go.”

“Never. I’m gonna get you off this mountain. One of these days, you’ll be coming with me.”

Hanzo exited the room without another word. Jesse fell to the ground in tears. 

——————————————————————

The next morning, Jesse left. Hanzo was nowhere to be seen. The only trace of him was a box wrapped in a square piece of cloth that resembled his hair scarf. Jesse wrapped the cloth around his wrist, but left the food. 

At the base of the hill, he turned to look back. The sobbing only really started when he got on the boat.


	10. Bar Talk

It wasn’t that he forgot. Hell no. There was no way in hell that Jesse would ever forget about Hanzo. Yet, it had been a few months and nothing seemed to change. Every new idea that would pop into his head to get Hanzo off the mountain, well, it would just leave Jesse tired and annoyed. 

He had stopped being a hunter. A few jobs had been requested of him right when he got back. Jesse had tried, but something about killing them seemed difficult now. Hadn’t he assumed Hanzo was a soulless monster intent on violence? Now, he just felt uneasy at the thought of possibly killing a monster. What if they weren’t really monstrous? 

Instead of hunting, he had settled for working in the local guild bar. Hunters would come in and accept requests, which gave Jesse plenty of chances to research. Had any of them run into dragons before? Or, at least, demons which had previously been something else?

Sadly, every time he asked he was met with the same confused stare. No one believed him that the Demon of Hanamura was actually not a demon. No one believed him that dragons still existed. No one knew anything that could help him.

“Just some water,” the customer sat down at the bar. Jesse glanced up at him for a second, but the man was wearing a hood that concealed most of his face.

“Here ya go,” Jesse handed the customer the glass. Wiping at the bar, Jesse tilted his head at the other man. Definitely not a voice he’d heard here before. “You new to town? Or just passing though?”

“I am passing through. I have been looking for someone.”

“Aren’t we all?” Jesse joked, but his frown made the words sound flat.

“Not all of us. Some of the lucky ones already have what they want.”

“Well then I’m pretty damn unlucky.”

“So are many people. Have you heard of Hanamura?”

Jesse stiffened. “Yes, what about it?”

“There have been massive storms raging on that poor village for the last few months. Torrential downpours, it is really getting to be too much for them.”

“What happened?” Jesse knew. Of course he knew.

The customer shrugged. “Bad weather? Though, there are some hunters blaming the demon that is known to reside there. Yet, with the weather being so bad, I doubt any hunter would bother trying to help the village by slaying the demon at this time.”

“I…”

“It seems appropriate to blame the monster. That village has been trying to kill him for such a long time, he must have finally gotten tired of playing with them.”

“You’re wrong…”

“Hmm? What was that?”

“You’re wrong. He isn’t doing this on purpose. It isn’t his fault.”

“And whose fault is it?”

“Mine. I shouldn’t have left. He’s probably tearing himself apart. Hurting them was the last thing he ever wanted. This isn’t his fault. He can’t control it,” Jesse pleaded for the customer to understand. For just one other person to know that Hanzo wasn’t a monster.

The customer quietly chuckled. “I see. Then, will you take responsibility?”

Jesse glanced up in confusion. “I’m not gonna hurt him.”

“I did not ask you to do that. However, something needs to be done or he will let all of those people die.”

“I’ll go back. I don’t have a plan, but I gotta help him. Can’t abandon him.”

“Interesting.”

Scanning the bar, he was glad it was early in the night and only the one customer was there. Jesse began to pull off his apron and searched under the bar for his hat. “Gonna have to close up for today if you don’t mind…”

“Please help Hanzo. I firmly believe you are the one who can save him,” the customer murmured.

Jesse froze, still crouched down behind the bar. “How’d you…?” Standing up, he was shocked to see the bar was empty. The full glass of water on the counter was the only indication that the customer had been there.


	11. Save Me

It took a week before Jesse could find any boat that was going to Japan. Most transportation had been cancelled as the storms surrounding Hanamura had spread to impact the waters around the whole country. The ride there was horrible, Jesse getting sick multiple times within just the last hour. When they finally landed, Jesse had to rest for the spinning in his head wouldn’t stop. 

Staring up at the sky, the clouds were moving unnaturally fast. Glancing in the direction of Hanamura, Jesse could tell it was only going to get worse. Slowing rising to his feet, he searched for anyone going in that direction. Yet, no one was. It would be a long walk instead.

Another day and he was at the base of the mountain. The villagers were shocked to see him, but quickly ran to him. Pleading. Begging.

“Please do something!”

“The soil is too wet, none of the crops will survive.”

“We’ll all starve if this continues!”

“My children are sick.”

“Please kill the monster!”

The words echoed through Jesse’s head as he climbed the mountain. The harsh rain made the trek difficult, but Jesse pushed through. He knew Hanzo wasn’t doing this on purpose. Jesse’s only plan was to make sure Hanzo was okay. Everything else would just hopefully fall into place.

Finally at the summit, Jesse glanced around the courtyard.

“Hanzo! Hey, Hanzo! It’s me, Jesse!” the hunter shouted. Stepping inside, he continued to yell out, “Hanzo! Darlin’, where are ya?”

Stepping through each room, the place appeared empty. The last stop was where Jesse had stayed. Slowing cracking open the door, he peered in. 

About to close the door, he noticed movement in the corner. Hanzo was curled up in a ball, head pressed against his knees. His whole body was glowing a light blue and he was shaking.

“Hanzo,” Jesse murmured as he walked in. 

“Go away. Go away. You are not real. Go away,” Hanzo chanted.

“Hanzo, it’s me. I’m right here.” Jesse lowered himself to the ground in front of the other. Reaching out his hand, he jumped back when a jolt when through his body.

“Not safe here. Please leave.”

“Hanzo, look at me.”

He merely shook his head, eyes not raising.

Gritting his teeth, Jesse reached out again for Hanzo’s shoulder. Gripping it tightly, he squeezed his eyes shut as the painful jolt of static went through him again. Using all his strength, he shook the other man.

“Hanzo!”

Surprised, Hanzo finally lifted his head. “Jesse?”

Dropping his hand, Jesse gently rubbed it with his other. “Darlin’ you have to stop this. The villagers are gonna die if you don’t.”

“It will not stop. I have already tried.”

“What?”

Hanzo wrapped his arms tightly around himself. “The rain initially started when you left. I tried to meditate and stop it, but it got worse. Everything I have tried to do to stop the storm has only made it worse.”

“Hanzo, something has to happen. Those people are gonna die.”

“I know and it will be my fault. My whole existence has been spent trying to protect them, but now… I am a monster.”

Jesse pulled the other into his chest, breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn’t shocked again. “You aren’t a monster. We’ll get through this.”

“Why did you come back?”

“Cause I heard what was happening and there was no way in hell I was gonna let you go through this alone. I still love you.”

“Even after I would not go with you?”

Jesse rested his chin atop Hanzo’s head. “I understand why you didn’t. Didn’t make me stop caring for ya.”

Hanzo gripped onto Jesse tighter. “I believe I know what I must do. I was just too scared to admit it was an option.”

“And what’s that?”

“I have to turn back into the dragons.”

Jesse sighed. “Why didn’t you do that sooner?”

“I was afraid that once I turned back, I would forget about you. That I would never be able to be with you again. I truly never wanted to lose you.”

Kissing the top of Hanzo’s head, Jesse leaned back so he could stare at the other. “You’ll never lose me. I promised, didn’t I? Gonna get you off of this mountain someday.”

The weak smile on Hanzo’s face shook Jesse. 

“We will be together someday?” Hanzo whispered.

“I promise. Nothing’s gonna stop me from finding a way to save you.”

Hanzo shook his head. “No. You have already saved me. Anything more would be too much.”

Reaching up, Hanzo gently rested his hand on Jesse’s cheek. Kissing him softly, Jesse couldn’t stop the tears that fell. “Thank-you, Jesse. Thank-you for saving me.”

Standing up, Hanzo held out his hands to the hunter. They walked in silence out to the courtyard, Jesse not knowing what to say. What could he say? What would stop the love of his life from doing the right thing?

Outside, the rain continued to pour. Just at the edge of the cover, Hanzo turned to Jesse. “Whatever happens, know that I love you.”

Jesse squeezed Hanzo’s hand one last time. “I love you, Hanzo.”

Smiling at him, Hanzo slowly walked backwards. Out into the rain, he closed his eyes. Jesse could just barely see Hanzo’s mouth moving, saying something. As he watched, the rain lessened in intensity. The blue glow that had been around Hanzo before returned. It shined brightly around him and continued to glow brighter until it was shining so brightly Jesse had to cover his eyes. 

A sound like thunder echoed around him and the glowing subsided. Jesse finally opened his eyes to see two bright blue forms lift into the sky. Rushing out towards where Hanzo had been, Jesse watched as two blue dragons curled around each other, racing upwards.

In the courtyard, there was no sign that Hanzo had just been standing there. Jesse lowered to his knees and watched the dragons dance through the sky. A sad smile finally appeared when the rain completely stopped and the clouds vanished. Pulling off his hat, Jesse ran his fingers through his hair. He could almost hear the sounds of cheering from the village below.

“You saved them, Hanzo. You’re free.”


	12. Our Future

Jesse sat and waited, watching the dragons dance around in the clouds.

He waited.

The sun set and the dragons showed no signs of returning to the mountain. Of returning to Jesse. Hadn’t Hanzo warned him of this? That the dragons would not remember him was heartbreaking, but Jesse couldn’t do anything. Would he spend the rest of his life waiting on this mountaintop? No. That wasn’t what Hanzo wanted.

Standing, Jesse cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Hanzo! I’m leaving now! If you remember me at all… Please, at least tell me!” Jesse shouted up at the sky. He had yelled as loud as he could, but he was unsure if it even mattered. 

“Hanzo!”

“Hanzo!”

For the rest of the night, Jesse would shout whenever the dragons seemed to dip lower into the sky. 

When the sun rose, Jesse’s voice was hoarse and his throat ached. Tears had fallen a few times throughout the night, but they had long since dried by the time it was daylight.

Jesse sat at the top of the stairs, gazing down at the village. He could just make out some movement below, possibly the villagers already working on rebuilding what had been destroyed. Closing his eyes, Jesse leaned back on his hands.

Jesse could picture it so clearly in his mind. Hanzo as a human. Hanzo living the rest of his life with Jesse. 

Maybe this would have all worked out if Jesse had met Hanzo and monsters didn’t exist. What if Hanzo had been human?

Jesse would imagine that they would’ve crossed paths somehow. Traveling along. Bump into each other on the street. In a bar. At a party. Their eyes would meet and somehow they would know. Some long conversation or maybe instant passion, depending on the locale and time of day. Hanzo would have dark eyes that would pierce his soul and Jesse wouldn’t be able to stop pining for the other. Maybe Jesse would be the one to convince Hanzo to move in with him or Hanzo would decide. Jesse would cook breakfast and Hanzo lunch. They’d switch on who made dinner. Or maybe, they’d go out to eat a lot. Visit friends that they made along the way. Jesse would be the life of the party, but Hanzo would be the one that surprised everyone with his humor. Maybe they’d have an easygoing relationship or maybe they’d have a rocky one. Constant fights wouldn’t be surprising to either of them. Jesse would say something rash without thinking. Hanzo would say something cold without trying. Jesse would storm around and run off. Hanzo would stew quietly and without explanation. Maybe Jesse would be the one to always apologize, by curling himself up against the other with a kiss. Or maybe Hanzo, with him maturity, would pull Jesse aside and confide in him. Maybe they fight often, but maybe they’d also make up just as fast. With flowers, food, hugs, kisses, sex, and words. Maybe they’d be able to make it work. Maybe they’d get married after a few years. Or maybe they wouldn’t wait and would elope after a month. Maybe they’d choose to work together, whatever job they had chosen. Or maybe their careers would be very different. Maybe they would work their entire lives. Or maybe they would retire with enough time to enjoy the end. Maybe they would travel across the globe. Maybe they’d own a small farm. Maybe Jesse would take care of animals and Hanzo would work the fields. Maybe they’d just own a small place in the woods. Maybe Hanzo would die first, peacefully in his sleep. Maybe Jesse would die first, smiling at Hanzo before his eyes shut one last time. Or maybe they’d die together, having lived too much of their lives together to ever choose to be apart. Maybe, just maybe, Hanzo could have been with Jesse for their entire lives. 

Jesse chuckled as he felt the tears running down his face. It was so much easier to wish for a happy ending. To wish you knew everything that was going to happen. To plan out the rest of his life with Hanzo. Yet, that wasn’t how life worked. You can’t choose your path.

“I wish things could’ve been different, but I’m glad I got to meet you. Sorry I never got you away from the mountain.”

Standing, Jesse gave one last smile to the sky. Brushing himself off, he began his descent down the mountain.

“Thank-you. For saving him.”

Standing about ten steps down from him was a figure in a hood. The figure was familiar, however.

“You’re the one from the bar?”

The other nodded. “Thank-you. Although I cannot do much, I sincerely hope that someday you two will be able to be with each other again. For now, however, I must ask you to live your life. Take your time to mourn, but do not give up. Hanzo may be lost to you, but he loved you and would have wanted you to be happy.”

“Don’t know if I’m gonna be able to be happy without him.”

“Time passes and memories fade. Feelings change, but I am sure he will be happy knowing you are.”

“Thank-you. Who are you, by the way?”

“Someone else who can finally move on. Thanks to you. Thank-you so much.”

Jesse watched in shock as the figure vanished, leaving nothing behind. Shaking his head in shock, Jesse thought about the stranger’s words the whole trip down. 

When he reached the dock, Jesse merely sat and watched the waves for a while. 

Staring out at the water, Jesse could just barely hear the words in his ears. “Thank-you, Jesse. We will miss you. We hope to see you again, someday.”


	13. Epilogue

Four hours. It had only been four hours and Hanzo was ready to leave. While he had finally told Genji he would consider becoming a member of Overwatch, he hadn’t expected the ‘welcome party’ to be quite so… Exhausting.

The older members who knew of what Hanzo had done treated him with an unsure politeness. While they had all introduced themselves, Hanzo knew they were watching him carefully. 

The younger and newer members, however, were enthusiastic to say the least. Loud and talkative, Hanzo wasn’t entirely sure if he preferred them over their cold counterparts. 

The frenzy had left Hanzo tired and only able to remember a few of their names, but he had already decided that he wasn’t going to become particularly close to the majority of the group. After analyzing the group, he picked out and memorized those he deduced would be important to know. Of the older members, he paid close attention to Dr. Ziegler, Dr. Winston, and Commander Morrison who had introduced himself differently, but who Hanzo understood to be in a position of authority. 

Zenyatta, D.Va, and Lucio were the next names Hanzo committed himself to remembering. Although he was unsure about how he felt about the omnic, he was important to be on good terms with due to his closeness to Genji. The two young ones, however, Hanzo chose to remember for his own selfishness. Although he was committed to atoning for what he had done, he could not remember the last time he had been treated so kindly, by anyone. 

All other names would either have to be learned later or never, as the remaining members didn’t strike Hanzo as particularly important in any way. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

“Here is your room, brother. I am sure you are tired after the long plane ride and the introductions,” Genji had guided Hanzo down a long hallway and brought him to the last room. “I apologize that your quarters are the furthest away, but this is the only remaining bedroom in the base.”

“It is fine. The walk is not long and I am not yet that old.” 

Genji chuckled quietly and opened the door. “You are lucky, however, that you joined us in this base. All of the bedrooms have their own connected bathroom. Many of our previous bases were not as comfortable.”

Walking into the room, Hanzo gave it a quick scan. The room was plain, but clean. A bed, nightstand, lamp, dresser, small bench, and chair were the pieces of furniture. A large window looking out at the ocean surrounding the Gibraltar base. A door, presumably leading to the bathroom. Simple, but it was perfectly suitable for him.

“McCree is your only neighbor, since you are at the end of the hall. He may take some time to adjust to you, but I am sure he will welcome you kindly like the others soon.”

Hanzo turned to Genji, who was standing in the doorway. “Which one are you talking about? The very large German man?”

Genji shook his head. “No, McCree is the… The cowboy.”

Hanzo raised one eyebrow. “Cowboy? I do not think I have met one that would match that description. One of the Australian men?”

Genji shook his head again. “Hmm, it is possible that McCree did not attend your welcoming. I will talk with him, but I am sure that you will have a chance to meet him at dinner tonight.”

The thought of going back into the frenzy made Hanzo’s shoulders drop. “I do not think I will be attending dinner. I am still quite tired from traveling. I think I will just go to sleep now.”

Genji paused for a moment before nodding. “I understand. Rest well, brother.”

Closing the door behind him, Hanzo moved back to rest of the bed. Although the traveling and party had been tiring, he was also worn from conversing with Genji. He was unsure how to behave with him and Genji acted so differently than he remembered. Training with Zenyatta had greatly matured his brother, but the change was enough to make Hanzo feel like he was talking to a stranger. 

Rubbing his eyes, Hanzo was unsure of what to do. Too many thoughts ran through his head to sleep, but the thought of leaving his quiet room was worse.

A gentle knock on the door shocked the archer. Had Genji returned for some reason? 

Getting up from the bed, Hanzo opened the door slowly.

D.Va was standing outside of it with a tray, balancing a teapot and two cups. 

Smiling up at him, she nodded and lifted the tray up slightly. “Genji said you weren’t coming to eat, but I thought I’d bring you some tea to help you sleep. No caffeine in this one, I promise! I travel a lot for different jobs, so I usually drink this to help me with jet lag.”

Hanzo smiled gently and motioned for her to enter. “That is very considerate of you Ms. D.Va. Thank-you.”

Grinning widely, D.Va set the tray of the bench. Pouring some into both cups, Hanzo watched the steam rise from the tea. “You’re welcome! I know some of the others were kinda being jerks to you, but I promise they aren’t normally like that!”

Going to sit on the bench with her, he nodded thanks when she passed him his cup. “I appreciate your concern, but it is not necessary. I do not mind if they remain angry with me or choose to ignore me.”

D.Va frowned. “That’s not a good attitude. We’re teammates, so we should act like it!”

Hanzo sipped his tea, unsure of how to respond. “May I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Why are you choosing to go out of your way to be kind to me?” The girl paused for a few seconds. The quietest she had been since arriving. 

“I dunno. I guess cause you kinda remind me of my dad? He was always pretty quiet, but he was super calm and was the only one that could ever get me to stop being hyper and go to bed. My mom was the hyper one and Dad would always laugh at me and tell me how I was like her clone. My parents both died a little while back, so I guess you reminding me of him just really made me wanna talk with you some more.” 

Hanzo was stunned for a second before giving her a small smile. “Thank-you for sharing that with me.”

D.Va grinned widely and nodded. “No prob! Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

Hanzo hesitated for a second, before nodding. “You may.”

“Umm, why are the others being jerks to you? Genji told me not to ask, so if you don’t wanna tell me it’s okay,” D.Va looked down at her tea, trying to be polite and not let her curiosity be too obvious.

Hanzo sighed. “I… I did something that should never be forgiven. The reason I came here is to atone for my sin, but I feel that I will never be able to do enough. The members who know the truth are wise to think of me as a monster. You should be careful as to not upset them by being to close to me.”

D.Va frowned. “But you feel bad about what you did? And you’re trying to make up for it? I don’t think you could possibly be that bad if you’re trying to fix things.”

“I appreciate your kind words, but what I have done is unforgivable. Maybe there is not even a point in me being here.” Trying to take another sip, Hanzo was surprised that he had finished all his tea.

Noticing this, D.Va quickly downed the rest of her tea and jumped up. “Hey, I’ll go get us some more, okay? And how about this? Your point for being here is to be my new friend! I’ll even let you call me Hana, which I only let my family and close friends do.”

Blinking up at her in surprise, Hanzo was about to argue, but she was already opening up the door.

“Oh! Hey, cowboy!”

Hanzo turned his head toward the door. Hana had almost run into a tall man in a ridiculous looking hat. So, this man must be McCree. Something about him seemed, comforting? Must just be the kind smile on his face.

“Watch where your going, kid.” McCree called after Hana as she rushed down the hall.

Peeking his head in, McCree raised a metal hand in Hanzo’s direction. A wave? 

“Um, howdy there. The name’s Jesse McCree, uh… Genji told me I should introduce myself since we’re gonna be neighbors. Sorry I missed the party, was fixing up my arm when ya got here. So…” McCree trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

“I am Hanzo. It is nice to meet you Mr. McCree,” Hanzo stood and bowed at the cowboy.

McCree chuckled nervously. “Mr. McCree’s my old man. You can just call me McCree or Jesse, darlin’.”

Hanzo quirked an eyebrow at the other man. “And you can refer to me as Hanzo.”

McCree smirked suddenly, a mischievous look. “I can, but I have a… A preference for nicknames. So, don’t get too turned off if I save your name for the special occasions.” Winking at Hanzo, McCree moved out of sight just as D.Va walked in with more tea.

Looking at Hanzo and back to where McCree has just been, she laughed at the expression on Hanzo’s face. “Well, maybe not all the oldsters hate you,” Hana teased.

Rubbing his face. Hanzo sighed. Why did he choose to come here again?  
———————————————————————————————-

Maybe Hanzo went to bed that night with a smile on his face. Maybe he felt strangely comfortable and fell asleep quickly. Maybe he didn’t quite notice how his dragons seemed to emit a warmth when he had met Jesse.

Maybe Jesse fell asleep shockingly fast. Maybe he spent the night dreaming about monster, demons, hunters, and dragons. 

Or maybe, they just both fell asleep that night with some excitement about what could happen in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read Tea and Whiskey, I hope this epilogue was a fun surprise for you. For those who didn't, I still hope you enjoyed the ending, since it was pretty different from the rest of the story and may have seemed disjointed. 
> 
> Thank-you everyone who read The Demon of Hanamura and thank-you all for your kind comments <3


End file.
